


Winter Rain - A Paulkins story

by shitty_days



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty_days/pseuds/shitty_days
Summary: WARNING: There might be misspelled words, words used wrong and other such things. Please do not focus on such things and focus on the story. If there is something I could’ve wrote different, then please tell me! English isn’t my first language, so please respect that!
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 9





	Winter Rain - A Paulkins story

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There might be misspelled words, words used wrong and other such things. Please do not focus on such things and focus on the story. If there is something I could’ve wrote different, then please tell me! English isn’t my first language, so please respect that!

The snow laid thin on the streets of Hatchetfield. Paul Matthews was walking towards the coffee shop Beanies, Paul’s favourite. It was weird. He could just go to Starbucks across the street instead of walking that extra block. That’s at least what his co-workers tells him. But it’s worth it. It’s not like it’s a mile away, Paul responds every time. No one really knows why Paul walks that extra block. Well, except for Ted, Paul’s co-worker, who figured it out. It’s because of that barista Emma Perkins. Paul met Emma in Beanies, and he immediately evolved feelings for her. “The singing coffee shop”. That’s what Emma calls Beanies. It’s cute, Paul thinks. As Paul’s daydreaming he walks into Beanies and joins the queue. Huh. Only three customers before him. Paul can see the tip jar with the big sign in front of it that says “Tip for a song!”. Good for the tips, but otherwise worthless. Paul looks up and realises that the queue is shorter. The queue must’ve been getting shorter while Paul was thinking, and that he automatically walked forward. As he waits in the queue he hears the team in front of him say  
-“Could I get a hot chocolate, please?” with a voice crack. Paul looks over the boys shoulder to see if it’s Emma who’s taking the order. He doesn’t see Emma, he sees Emma’s boss Nora. Dang it. He could really use some talking to Emma right now. Dang it. Paul looks around in the room to see if Emma’s somewhere in the room. With a smile on his face he sees Emma stand in a corner talking in the phone. He looks back at the place where the teen earlier stood and sees that Nora is looking at him.  
-“Hello, could I take your order sir?”  
-“Oh yes, of course. Sorry. I’d like a cup of black coffe. No cream or sugar in it, just black, plain coffee.”  
Nora walks away and starts preparing for Paul’s coffee. As Nora’s making Paul’s coffee Paul looks over to the other side of the room to see if Emma’s still there. She is. Good. This time she isn’t talking in her phone, but she’s listening to music. Great. Paul looks back at the counter as he waits for his coffee.

Paul opens the doors to CCRP Technical and walks inside toward his counter. When he comes to his counter he sits down in his chair and takes a sip from his coffee. It isn’t that good, but Paul doesn’t care. Paul looks around the room to see if his co-workers were back from lunch. He sees his co-workers Ted and Charlotte discuss something, and he sees his best friend and co-worker Bill messaging his daughter Alice. It’s still lunch, so he doesn’t have to start work in 10 minutes. Paul looks around in the room and realises how boring it looks. White walls, grey cealing and black carpet floor. Paul looks at his clock. Those 10 minutes went really fast. Paul takes a sip from his not-so-good coffee and starts working.

Emma’s day had been boring. Very boring. No fun and exiting orders. No customers she hadn’t seen before. Zoey and Nora had been just as irritating as always. And she hadn’t seen Paul today. Paul’s a weird man. In a good way, tho. He would always order the same thing. A cup of black coffee. Except on Fridays when he would order a Caramel Frappe. And he also had this weird tie scheme, Emma had noticed. He wore a black tie on Mondays and Thursdays, a red tie on Tuesdays and Wednesdays, and a black and white one on Fridays. Even tho Emma’s day had been boring didn’t mean that she wasn’t tired. It would be really nice to just get home, lay down in her sofa and watch Netflix. Well, of course it could have been even better if she was with Paul, but she was sure that wouldn’t happend. As she put on her jacket she put in her headphones and played some good old music. She walked out of the shop and on to the wet pavement. It was raining. Emma didn’t like rain. Rain meant wet clothes, puddles and sometimes thunder. She tried to ignore the rain and started walking. She had only walked a few meters before she heard someone running towards her. She turned around and saw a man with a black suit and a black tie. And he was soaking wet.   
-“Hey Emma!”  
-“Paul, put on a jacket or you’ll get sick. I don’t want you to be sick.”  
-“I forgot it home. Guess I’ll have to get sick then.”, Paul chuckled.  
-“Here, put on this, you’ll eventually get cold.”, Emma said as she reached out her sweater.  
-“Thank you Emma. Do you mind if I walk with you?”, Paul asked Emma. Emma could tell that he wanted to, and so did Emma. She hadn’t had the chance to talk to him today.  
-“No, not at all!”  
Paul smiled at Emma, and Emma smiled back. Paul’s soft smile was cute. Maybe it was even softer than usual since he probably was cold.

Emma and Paul talked for what seemed like ages. But they didn’t mind if at all. They enjoyed talking with each other. It was clear that they loved each other, if people actually walked outside in this rain anyone would notice. Soon they reached Emma’s house.   
-“Oh, looks like we’re here.”, Emma said.   
-“Well bye Emma!” Paul said with a little sad tone.  
-“Actually, there’s something I have to do.”, Emma said and walked so that she stood opposite Paul. And then she leaned forward and kissed Paul. And Paul kissed back. He liked it. And so did Emma. Emma slowly leaned backwards until she stood up straight.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow Paul. Bye.”  
-“Bye Emma...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school as an English essay, so I thought why not share it here on ao3!


End file.
